The OP Crew
by lordfawful42
Summary: Welcome to the OP crew have a seat and enjoy this over powered mess of characters and stories
1. WTF is the OP Crew

The OP Crew

Chapter 1 : WTF is the OP Crew

Many years eons ago in the reaches of an alternate pan-dimension an old lady sitting at a desk on a mile wide meteor picks up her time calling telephone. "Make it quick I have tea on the oven" looking at the heat plate sitting on a golem.

"Is that how you greet an old client dear?" the voice was that of a young French woman who's accent was thick as a glacier.

"Aww Fiora my dear you should know that I don't screen my calls" she snapped her fingers at the golem who brought her the tea she so needed to replenish her lost steam. "Who do you need this time"

"Mettaton, he should be in sub-dimension x-2012" A long sign rang through the phone as Fiora smiled at her hatred of robot.

"You owe me for this" gritting her teeth as she hung the phone. "I'll ring his neck if I see him" She dialed the needed number and dimensional coordinates.

Across the plane of existence and all realities and beam of energy raced to x-2012. Approaching a sphere of swirling dimensional containing energy. The beam passed through with great resistance and blasted toward a pink cladded robot who's hair covered one of his eyes. It connected to his signal receptor and rang.

"How goes it lady build a bag of bones" Answered the semi-robotic voice

"Fiora wants to see you" already she was ready to scream and yell at the robot for his snarky comment. She slammed the phone past its breaking point and cracked her desk two "Damn, tenth time this day"

The robot tapped his knee high pink high heels on the ground annoyed at the request to return to HQ. He snapped his fingers and the air around him stood still. Within a near instance a dimensional rift popped open with barely a sound to its name.

"Always ruining my fun bet it's not even important." He grumbled as he stepped through the rift

On the other side was a perfectly laid out garden pocked with smoldering craters and scorn marks. The fountain that stood in the middle of the walkway had been twisted beyond compare. This was due to a prank that went too far the scars in the garden were however not a prank. Mettaton walked up the walkway up to a massive mansion emblemed with the words OP in highly detailed lettering. The overly Victorian doors opened as a young woman walked out.

But before we continue this story I feel it's my need to inform you about the letters OP and their meaning. The letters can mean many thing in all languages. But here in this tale of stupidity that you have stumbled upon the letters OP means Over Powered. Now the OP crew is known housing some of the most "unique" people in the known dimensions and realities. Each member houses unimaginable powers that by anime definitions are Over Powered. If you're wondering if the likes Kirito and Saitama are in this crew you are sorely mistaken because A. Kirito is in a video game and B. Saitama said no.

And sadly and to my entertainment I must stop this chapter and hold off on introductions for a later date.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken Roots

The OP Crew

Chapter 2: Taken Roots

"Next time don't doodle when I ask you to return and don't anger the reception you what she's able of." Warned Fiora as she turned and walked through the overly tall door frame. "But I do think you'll like this one" gesturing Mettaton to follow her.

The mansion is owned by Fiora but is maintained by the OP crew; sadly though the garden is often neglected due to the fact that Vi the person in charge of the grounds finds the work boring. Though when she does work on the garden she makes sure the fountain is untouched as a reminder of the prankful day all those years ago. The mansion itself is massive and holds in it's walls space-hangers and giant Olympic swimming pools which is filled with deadly fish (not the pools).

After five minutes of navigating the all too familiar hallways and rooms they entered a room. Within it was a large circular oak table sitting at were four figures each looking bored and would rather be somewhere else somewhere interesting.

"Hey pres you called us in now TELL US WHY" yelled a pink haired lady with gauntlets heavier then her and nearly half as large. She slammed her fist on table and glared at the two as they took their seats.

"Vi" gesturing at the gauntlet clad woman "this isn't the first time I've recalled you all of you and before any of you open your mouths." Fiora (like a card game) dealt the folders to each person in the room "read them and I tell you the plan I've laid out and THIS time you'll fallow it to the tee" grabbing the sheathed rapier at her side

Case File – 129 All information is classified eyes only

Case complier – Zac Milith

Dimension – Core Dimension 46

Reality – Youth Reality xrrtb-547

Planet – Earth

Location – Mount Ebbot

Spiecies – Monsters

Case nature – Mass homicide

Date – earth time 07/12/67 12:34

Several monster dust piles were discovered in the mostly abandoned Mount Ebbot. Time of death can be established but plant like thorns and soul energy residue was found. The estimated body count has been determined to be 150 and mostly likely higher. The thorns can't be placed to any known plants in Earth's plant database or any subsequent databases. The soul residue has been placed to a monster. But the energy readings show a higher then usual power level

Soul Energy readings – 2.5 – 2.7%

Usual Monster Soul Energy readings – 0.5 – 0.7%

The murders were swift and without warning by the dust placement but the residue is too high for a human and monster even a human/monster fusion

File End

"How should this concerns us I don't see any sign of a OP level beings. And if the report is correct a monster's body can't contain at power." The man who said this wore a grey top hat and donned a grey trench coat with sleeves that were much longer then his arms. Like Mettaton his hair covered one of his eyes.

"Metta 11 while this true we can't just sit idly by and wait for the situation to resolve itself. And further more you fail to remember that a monster did go OP once and it took us using nearly 100% of our soul energy." The room went silent at the mention of that thing.

"Fiora dear if we do IE you decide can I keep the soul for my stock?" Five purple glows illuminated her two ponytails and her large bow that adorned her puffy dress. Her 6 arms rested on the table as she waited for a reply she knew the answer to.

"I say we go before it goes god level if we know what's good for us." Ya yes the last member of the OP crew, Metta 8. Like the other Metta's (mettaton and Metta 11) 8 has a general hatred for a lack of progression and innovation.

"Well all your arguments are invalid I've made my decision," she stood and walked toward the door "ready your things and meet at hanger B."

Location ?

Laughter Filled the cave system echoing and growing. Screams soon followed as loud cracks of a whip like object boomed through the caves.

"Soon my game will reach the humans and then" It's fangs quivered with pure amusement "then my roots will ensnare them as she foresaw"

I'm too lazy to write a decent conclusion so bug off.


	3. Chapter 3 Homeground Grudge Fight

The OP Crew

Chapter 3. Homeground Grudge Fight

"My FUN value is still weak I must be feed more." The sounds of organic movement was heard by a floating object. Hearing this the new ,creature, went to speak with the voice.

"What shall be your bidding master." seething rage was barely contained in the words it spoke. "I grow bored of your lack of entertainment for my rage."

"Delay them" an order so simple yet held for the creature great pleasure. The creature dissolved into the walls grinning. Above a mass explosion shook the cavern with it bringing down a good number of the tunnels.

Back at the mansion in hanger b most of the crew waited for the last of their party. "AWWW I'm bored HURRY IT UP!" The heels of mettaton's boots broke a divot in the cement.

"Good god man calm down Muffet can't be long now right." Metta 11 said with his always smooth calm voice. "Maybe she has a spider emergency to tend to."

"Oh, dearies we have a situation on our hands." Calm and collected with a voice that paralyzes her prey Muffet walks in carrying a small bag.

"Is it important or can it wait" Fiora asked half waiting for an excuse for her to stay at the mansion.

"Hmmm let me see is say 1000 missiles blasting on toward the mansion important?"

"Are those little twerps from the galactic alliance after us again?" Vi cracked her knuckles ready for a fight. Unsheathing her blade Fiora pointed her blade at Mettaton "You handle this and get right to earth."

With a blast of sound Mettaton was gone leaving a dying pink light. "Metta 11 open a rift we're out of here. This place better be standing be the time we get back" Her blade on guard ready for an attack. With a pop a rift came into existence sucking the crew into it. A second later it dissipated leaving the hanger cold and empty.

"Now then lets how fast these legs can whoop your sorry ass" His leg raised preparing for in his words a 'fight with pure glamour.' The missiles no more than ten miles from the mansion he stood their smiling.

Only a second passed before the missiles exploded with a pink hue. "Deary so try harder next time." His one eye was glowing with a subtle pink light. "But do make it quick I have a prior appointment to uphold."

A store front monster dummy floated motionlessly in the air staring at the robot. "FOOL FOOL FOOL FOOL FOOL!" Again and again it repeated those words its mouth spewing stuffing even more so then its torn form. In a blurry of motion the dummy fired thousands upon thousands of missiles at the robot. "I the Mad Dummy will murder beyond reform, you Foolish sack oil!" It began laughing to point of its head and body swirling around the sky. "KILL HIM MY MISSLES"

Mettaton stood there his eye glowing much more than before. "Mad Dummy huh, a hideous name for such a weak phantom." A pulse an energy exploded from mettaton deflecting all the missiles. "Review your enemy when it's a power level of more above you." Mettaton walked away from the dummy. "Have a good day dear."

The dummy screamed in rage "My missiles are gone I CUT YOU WITH A SHINNY KNIFVES!" the dummy threw a knife at mettaton. "yes die I'm the mad dummy and you stand no ch….." The knife exited out the dummy leaving its body in ruins. "That was my only knife how could I have missed."

"You didn't" The Mad Dummy ceased to exist from that point on.

Location – Earth

"Where is he its been five minutes" VI her mechanical gauntlets clenched into fists

"Must be having fun can't say I blame him." Metta 11 dusting off his top hat.

"If I might point your eyes at the mountain." Muffet quite pleased at getting out of the mansion.

"Sweet god now there's a missing chuck." Vi stared at wonder at the mountain. The mountain in question had not just its top missing but most of its side as well and in its place a divot of missing mountain exuding smoke.

Ah how sad that I must end this chapter now but rest assured more will on its way. So for now I bid you a farewell – the sad man who wrote this thing.


End file.
